Shh, es un secreto!
by mandy.01
Summary: Mini-fic 2 caps. Regalo para todas las autoras que me han hecho tan feliz. Enemigos en la corte , pero a puertas cerradas que sucede? Lemmons, que lo disfruten. E/B
1. Chapter 1

**Hola niñas, este es un regalo para todas las hermosas autoras que me deleitan con sus historias cada día, mi primer fic y lemmon, solo 2 capítulos que lo disfruten …**

EPOV

-Shelly , envíeme el informe del caso Clark, por favor.-

-En seguida señor Cullen-

Puff! , estaba agotadísimo de tanto leer y releer los casos apilados en mi escritorio , para ponerle mis comentarios y seleccionar una que otra línea que fuese más relevante para el caso que otra, un trabajo tedioso, lo sé, pero necesario para ganar los casos en los juicios , no por algo soy el abogado laboral mejor pagado de Seattle.

Me pasé los dedos por mi cabello, pensando que hoy ya no habría almuerzo, a este paso conseguiría terminar la revisión a las 8 de la tarde, escuché la puerta abrirse, pero no levanté la cabeza de mi computadora.

-Déjalos sobre mi escritorio y tráeme un café bien cargado por favor- seguí leyendo, hasta que escuché como repicaban tacones en el suelo de madera, y eso era raro porque Shelly no usaba más que zapatos bajos por su avanzada edad, antes de que pudiera levantar la cabeza, escuché su voz, esa que odio y adoro a la misma vez.

-¡Vaya!, no pensé que podría encontrarte más malhumorado que anoche en la casa de tus padres Cullen, pero como siempre, me equivoqué contigo. – dijo con una voz nada amigable, Isabella Swan la Abogada del Distrito, encargada de hacer mi trabajo imposible cuando me tocaba enfrentarla en corte.

Levante el rostro y la observé de pies a cabeza, llevaba unos sexy tacones negros, pantys oscuras con un diseño intrincado que hacía lucir sus piernas de muerte , una apretada falda tubo negra que mostraba completamente sus increíbles curvas ,!Mmm esas caderas!, llevaba una blusa Blanca que tenía una especie de cinta en la cintura justo debajo de esos pechos exquisitos y apretados.

¡_Dios mío si está mujer no me hace transpirar de solo verla!_

-¡Edward!- dijo una vez pero yo seguía mirando sus deliciosos pechos.-¡Edward Cullen! Deja de mirar mis tetas que te estoy hablando.

Eso me hizo despertar de mi redonda ensoñación, le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa sexy.

-Si no es la misma Isabella Swan Abogada del Distrito en mi humilde oficina, ¿acaso no te bastó con atormentarme anoche en la casa de mis padres que tienes que venir hasta aquí?- lo dije solo un poco en serio porque si bien éramos "enemigos" en el trabajo , también existían otros adjetivos que se podrían usar en términos de nuestra relación.

-¡oh! Vamos, no te hagas el duro conmigo Cullen, además no tengo la culpa de ser la dama de honor de la boda de tu hiperactiva hermana y el vaquero sexy!-

-¿Vaquero sexy, uh? , no querrás que le diga eso a Alice, podría dejarte fuera de la Boda si se entera-

-¡Por favor! Si escucharas a tu hermanita menor todos los apodos que le tiene al pobre Jasper y su "amiguito" no tendrías ganas de almorzar en todo un mes-

- Ugghh,! Bella , no hablas del amiguito de Jasper y mi hermana en mi presencia por favor!, y mejor dime a que debo su honorable presencia – le dije en tono respetuoso.

Levantó una de sus sexys cejas, ese gesto me vuelve loco, se ve tan follable_, ¡Oh mierda! Ya estoy casi completamente duro._

-Vine porque es hora del almuerzo, Cullen- dijo con una voz baja y ronca.

-¡Mmhmm!, ¿y crees que esta oficina es un Restaurant, Swan? – eché mi silla hacia atrás dejando un buen espacio entre ésta y el escritorio, una sutil invitación a acompañarme en mi asiento.

Por supuesto que ella lo notó y avanzó a paso lento hacia mí , contoneando sus caderas al caminar, eso me puso completamente duro_, ¡Mierda, sí!_

Se detuvo en frente mío entre mis piernas abiertas y el elegante escritorio color caoba.

-Tienes algo que me gustaría mucho más que ir al mejor Restaurant de Seattle Cullen, y vine para que me lo des- dijo, y puso sus manos en los botones de su blusa, al mismo momento que las mías volaban para instalarse en sus caderas, la acerqué a mí hasta que quedó completamente de pié entre mis piernas abiertas, lo que hizo que sus exquisitas tetas quedaran en frente mío.

-Mierda Bella, sabes que no puedes venir a encerrarte aquí sin que empiecen a sospechar, se supone que somos enemigos letales- dije con la respiración algo agitada, ya que ella había logrado desabrochar tres botones de su blusa dejando al descubierto su ropa interior color piel que contenía esas hermosas montañas escondidas.

-No seas un aguafiestas, además vine porque Alice me envío a decirte algo de la boda…mmm justo así Edward…- comencé a acariciar sus senos sintiendo como sus pezones se ponían duros a través de la fina y pálida tela. Bella es la más receptiva a mis caricias de las mujeres con las que he estado, y ha habido algunas muy receptivas, pero ninguna como Bella.

Me acerqué para besar el valle de sus senos, tan suaves y ricos de apretar, ella tenía sus manos en mi cabello, revolviéndolo imposiblemente más de lo que ya estaba.

-La boda claro, - dije algo entrecortado entre los besos que estaba dejando ahí, subí mi mano y lo desabroché,_ ¡Benditos sean los que tienen el cierre adelante!, trabajo fácil._

Me eché hacia atrás un poco para admirar mi trabajo, y la vi con los ojos oscurecidos de pasión, respiración dificultosa, mejillas sonrojadas y labios entreabiertos, bajé la mirada y vi mis dos amores.

-¿Me extrañaron mis niñas? Son las chicas más ricas y sexys que he visto nunca.- Y en ese momento perdí la cordura y le di una gran lamida a cada una de ellas de abajo hacia arriba, y me quedé con la izquierda, tomé el duro y oscuro botón entre mis labios y tiré de él, mi mano izquierda cobró vida propia y comenzó a masajear el otro seno que se encontraba húmedo debido a mi atención. Bella respiraba trabajosamente y tiraba de mi cabello cuando comencé a succionar su pezón dentro de mi boca y a pasar mi lengua por el de vez en cuando.

-Oh Edward…así bebé…mmhmm…no sabes cuánto te extrañaron….- sus manos comenzaron a abrir los botones de mi camisa , una vez que soltó mi corbata pero no la sacó, cuando llegó al último botón yo tenía a mis dos niñas igualmente llenas de besos y bien atendidas.

Bella me empujó hacia atrás para que me acomodara en la silla , y comenzó a pasar sus manos por mi pectorales.

-Ven acá ya no aguanto más, Bella.- La atraje hacia mí y la senté en mi pierna derecha mientras tomaba su delicado rostro y lo acercaba al mío, y comencé a besar su cuello, mandíbula, mejilla hasta que llegué a esos exquisitos labios,-Yo también te extrañé, conejita- ella gimió y en ese momento me apoderé de sus labios, fue fuerte y apasionado, nada delicado porque habían pasado cuatro días desde la última vez que estuvimos así, que sentí su cuerpo junto al mío, que pude hacerla mía y ya me estaba volviendo loco, anoche en casa de mis padres tuvimos que mantener la fachada de enemigos y mal humor que siempre ha existido entre nosotros desde que éramos adolescentes y debo admitir que cada vez se me hacía más difícil.

Ataqué su boca con mi lengua, y ella comenzó a responder el beso con toda la pasión que tenía, nuestras lenguas luchaban mientras que mis manos la ayudaban a restregarse contra mi erección. Ella terminó el beso y se alejó un poco, poniendo sus manos en mis hombros, comenzó a masajearme, yo quise acariciar sus mis niñas, pero ella no me dejó.

-No oh, señor Cullen, puedo sentir que tiene un gran problema ahí abajo.- dijo bajando su mano lentamente por mi abdomen hasta alcanzar mi polla. Yo siseé al contacto de su palma abierta contra mi jodida dura polla.

-Vamos, cariño, me tienes tan caliente.- le dije empezando a desesperarme un poco, no creo que haya venido solo para dejarme alborotado y caliente todo la tarde, no sería capaz, ¿o sí?

-Creo que mencioné algo del almuerzo, ¿no?,- dijo comenzado a mover su mano a lo largo de mi miembro apretándolo sólo un poco.-¿Y sabes qué quiero comer hoy Eddy? –

_¡Oh Santo Dios, se arrodilló! ¡Se arrodilló!_

_-_Mierda Bella…no puedo creer que….ahhh…..- no pude terminar porque ella desabrochó mi cremallera y sacó de golpe mi polla desde su escondite.

-Shhh…..déjame hacerlo, sólo relájate.- dijo en un murmullo delicado y sexy nunca dejando de mirar mi polla y moviendo su mano solo un poco de manera vertical.

_¡No puedo creer que la primera vez que me lo vaya a chupar sea en mi oficina! ¡Soy un puto suertudo por tenerla!_

Acercó su rostro a mi polla hasta que sus labios tocaron la base y dio delicados besos hasta llagar a la punta, gemí fuertemente al sentir sus labios húmedos y me tensé en el asiento, mis piernas y abdomen apretados de anticipación y deseo, y creo que nunca sentí mis bolas tan pesadas anteriormente, mis manos como fuertes esposas aprisionaban los brazos de la silla de oficina en la que estaba sentado.

Bella sacó su lengua y la pasó por la punta de mi polla que ya estaba casi morada, ésta brilló cuando ella retiró sus labios.

-Si no te relajas, no lo disfrutarás.- me miró con esos orbes de chocolate almendrado que me fascinan y paso sus manos por mis bíceps apretando un poco, pasando por mis hombros hasta llegar a mi abdomen, el cual masajeo de manera que me sentí menos tenso.- Eso está bien , ahora solo disfruta.

Y comenzó con la exquisita tortura, encerró la cabeza de mi polla en su caliente boca y succionó un poco.

-Ahh…-

No podía dejar de mirarla, puso su mano derecha en mi pecho y con su mano izquierda ayudó a su boca en la tarea de subir y bajar en mi falo. Cuando succionó mas fuerte no me aguante y puse una de mis manos en su suave cabello, la otra la llevé a uno de sus pechos que se encontraban libres de su blusa. Ella gimió y comenzó a chupar más fuerte.

-Mmmm, así amor…ahhh….eso se siente tan bien Bella.-

Entre la estimulación visual, sentir su cuerpo caliente, y la tensión de mi polla queriendo explotar cuál volcán, no creo que pudiese durar mucho.

Comencé a mover mis caderas y mi mano en su cabeza, guiándola para que fuese más rápido, ante esto ambos gemimos.

-Mmm

-Mierda, sigue así conejita.- Dije apenas ya que estaba a punto de correrme.

Mis caderas cobraron vida y comenzaron a moverse más rápidamente, justo cuando mi celular sonó, con un odioso tono de Material Girl_.!Alice!_

Gruñí audiblemente, mientras Bella sacaba su boca de mi polla pero continuaba se acción con su mano en mi mojado miembro.

-Lo siento, déjalo que suene.- Le dije algo irritado con la enana por interrumpir mi gran momento con Bella.

-Contéstale, no quieres sentir la furia de una Novia en sus últimos preparativos.

-Pero Bella, yo quería…

-Contéstale, yo seguiré con mi almuerzo.- me dijo tan putamente sexy guiñándome y ojo y metiéndose mi pene en su boca.

-Mierda Bella eres una chica muy sucia.- le dije y presioné aceptar en la llamada.

-¡Edward Anthony Cullen! Porque me haces esperar tanto para contestar tu maldito teléfono.- Cerré los ojos y sentí como mi conejita chupaba más rápido, moví mis caderas a su ritmo otra vez y resumí la posición de mi mano detrás de su cabeza para ayudarla a moverse.

-Alice, mmh mira estoy ocupa- por supuesto que no me dejó terminar lo que iba a decir.

-Siempre estás ocupado, Edward ¿y porqué hablas así?, .- miré a Bella quien apretó y chupó fuertemente de manera ascendente y casi sacó un gruñido de mi pecho.

-Me duele algo la …..ahh… cabeza, Alice….

-Mhmmm bueno de todos modos te llamo para decirte que la prueba definitiva de los trajes de padrino son mañana a las 6 en la tienda especializada, me imagino que Bella ni siquiera pudo darte una llamada por teléfono para avisarte ¿me equivoco?, realmente esas malas vibras que vienen desde ustedes van a arruinar mi día, ¿no podrían hacer una tregua aunque sea por algunos días para hacerme feliz?, de todas maneras ya sabía que no sacaba nada con esperar que Bella te contactara para que llegaran a la prueba de vestuario de mañana, ya sabes la hora y el lugar Edward no puedes faltar, ni atrasarte, además….. ¿me escuchaste?

De todo lo que me habló por el teléfono, que fueron varios minutos, escuché como tres palabras, estaba concentrado en no gemir en voz alta porque Bella me tenía al límite, cada vez que mis caderas se alzaban y su boca bajaba mi polla tocaba el fondo de su garganta,_ ¡Santísima Mierda! ¡Ésta mujer me está mamando como ninguna otra antes!, _se veía tan bien de rodillas ante mí,

_¡Mía!._

Bella succionaba fuerte, rodeando con su lengua la cabeza cuando llegaba arriba, me miró a los ojos, yo todavía con el teléfono pegado a mi oído en mi mano izquierda y la derecha tirando su cabello con cada movimiento, justo en ese momento agarró mis bolas que estaban hiper sensibles queriendo explotar y las masajeo expertamente, yo me tensé .

-Espera un …. momento, Alice..- dije como pude y puse el teléfono en el escritorio, comencé a moverme más erráticamente.

-Me corro…..ahhh…. ¿te lo vas a tragar conejita?.- le dije a mi Diosa en un susurro-gemido, lo más despacio que pude, para que no se escuchara por el celular.

Cuando Bella gimió y chupó más fuerte mi polla, supe su respuesta así que apreté su cabello, embestí en su exquisita boca dos veces más y me corrí.

-ahhh, mierda

Mi leche chocó con las paredes de su garganta y las olas de placer que se extendieron por todo mi cuerpo saliendo de mi miembro encendido parecían no acabar. Bella tragó lo mejor que pudo sin atragantarse y cuando el placer se apagó, soltó mi polla y pasó su lengua por toda la extensión de mi semi-erección limpiándolo completamente. Justo cuando la iba a levantar para besarla puso su dedo índice en sus labios en señal de silencio y alzó mi celular a mi oído.

-¡Edward!Edward!, no me digas que estabas teniendo sexo mientras hablabas por teléfono conmigo, porque …Eww, mejor no me lo digas, no quiero saber.

-Alice , lo siento yo …

-¿Tu qué?, no inventes excusas y más te vale que no sea una mujerzuela como esa última modelito de hace unos meses atrás.

-No hables de lo que no sabes Alice, mira realmente lo siento, pero tú fuiste la que interrumpiste, te dejo hermanita, nos vemos mañana.- Y le colgué antes de que siguiera con su interrogatorio.

Bella estaba apoyada en mi escritorio, completamente vestida y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, con una ceja alzada.

-¡Bruja!.- le dije juguetonamente mientras me ponía la ropa en el lugar correcto, la tomé de las caderas para acercarla y sentarla en mi regazo.

Tomé su rostro en mis manos y besé sus hinchados labios.

-No sé qué decirte, fue estupendo cariño.- besé sus mejillas y baje por su cuello queriendo retribuirle de alguna manera lo que había pasado entre nosotros.

-Fue el mejor almuerzo que he tenido en mucho tiempo Señor Cullen, no te olvides de ir mañana a la tienda de ropa para la prueba final de vestuario.- dijo separándose de mí.

-¿Espera, no quieres quedarte un rato más?, yo podría..-

-No es necesario Edward, esto fue para ti y para que no te olvides de mí.- dijo haciendo un lindo puchero y agarrando su cartera de la silla frente al escritorio.

-¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo, te parece hoy en la noche?, mañana no creo que podamos escaparnos de Alice así que...- dejé la invitación en el aire mientras ella fruncía el ceño.

-No puedo hoy en la noche, tengo una cena con Black y su equipo para afinar detalles del caso Stevens ¡ya sabes cómo son los fiscales!

-¿Black?- dije en un gruñido.-¿segura que va con su equipo o es solo una excusa para sacarte a cenar?, no me gusta nada ese tipo, se te insinúa todo el tiempo , es algo extraordinariamente patético de su parte.

Levanté la mirada desde mis manos hacia su rostro para ver una inmensa sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

-¿Qué?

-¡Nada ¡, ¡nada!, que te parece si te pasas por mi casa en la noche , ¿Cómo a las nueve? Podemos ver una película o algo.- dijo restándole importancia a mi diarrea de palabras de novio celoso,el cual por desgracia no era mi título.

_O algo, me gusta esa idea._

-Muy bien llevaré una botella del Merlot que te gusta.- dije acercándome y besándola , roce sus labios mientras la atraía cerca de mí desde sus caderas, pasé mi lengua por su labio inferior pidiendo entrada, la cual obtuve sin ninguna resistencia, acaricié su lengua con la mía lenta pero sensualmente, con lo cual me gané un gemido bajito.

Terminó el besó abruptamente, como saliendo a respirar desde las profundidades del agua, y se arregló las inexistentes arrugas de su falda y blusa, puso su cartera en su hombro y se dirigió a la puerta mientras yo volvía a mi escritorio.

-Bien, Cullen, espero que tengas clara la defensa del caso Clark, porque no creo que exista defensa posible para líbralo de pagar las indemnizaciones pendientes.- dijo de forma áspera y profesional, _¡Ah ese es la bruja que conozco tan bien en tribunales!_

-No hay problema Swan, estoy preparado.- Respondí seguro y prepotente.

Dio la vuelta y tomó la manilla de la puerta

-¿Isabella?, tienes algo ahí.- dije despreocupadamente simulando limpiarme la comisura de mi boca con mi dedo pulgar. Sus mejillas se volvieron escarlata inmediatamente, y pasó su dedo por su boca, cuando levantó la cabeza y vio la tremenda sonrisa presumida que ocupaba mi rostro, frunció el ceño , giró la manilla y salió diciendo

-¡Idiota!.

Miré mi reloj y ví que había terminado la hora del almuerzo.

_¡Joder qué almuerzo!_

Ahí está chicas, mi introducción a este mágico mundo, saludos a todas las que se dieron el tiempo de leer, dejen un comentario para saber cómo lo encontraron, acepto todas las opiniones.

Bites, bites!

Yaz…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

BPOV

_Intenté relajarme para retomar lo que fuese que estaba soñando hace un momento, hundí mi rostro en la almohada y respiré profundo._

_Un tirón de las mantas me hizo volver a quedar incómoda, las acomodé mejor porque hacía frío y retomé mi posición, tenía un sueño atroz y estaba agotadísima._

_Un golpecito en mi pierna derecha me volvió a molestar._

-¿Qué pasa Ed? Deja de moverte tengo frío y estoy cansada.- dije en un murmullo con los ojos cerrados. No sé que le pasaba hoy día, ha pasado toda la noche ansioso por algo, si no hablaba sin parar, estaba tirando de algún hilo de la manta que cubría el sofá donde estábamos viendo una película.

-¡Lo siento! Es que no puedo dormir- dijo bajito, para luego golpear la almohada y acomodarla , sentí como movió sus piernas buscando una posición cómoda y en el proceso enredó la sábana y me dejó sin mi parte de ellas.

_¡Ya está bueno!_

Me dí la vuelta y abrí mis cansados ojos y lo miré, estaba recostado de espaldas con el brazo derecho sobre sus ojos mientras movía la boca como murmurando algo ininteligible para mí. Me apoyé en un codo y quité su brazo suavemente.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le dije suavemente.

-No es nada, vuelve a dormir – se acercó y me besó suavemente los labios y retomó su posición.

-Edward, mírame.

-Ya te dije Bella , no es nada importante.- dijo y noté la ansiedad en su voz y un dejo de tristeza tal vez.

-Mírame Edward-le dije más firmemente.

-¿Te pica algo?- le pregunté para romper el momento tenso.

-No- dijo el.

-¿Te duela un diente?

-Claro que no , Bella.- dijo algo más como el enojón que tanto me gusta.

-¿tienes cólicos?, podría harte un té de hierbas muy bueno, y también tengo yogurt que te ayuda con el estreñimiento.- le sonreí inocentemente.

-¡Swan! No tengo estreñimiento, ni cólicos, por todos los cielos, eres una pulga molestosa mujer.

-Entonces que te pasa que no me dejas dormir Edward!, me has pateado unas cuatro veces, me dejas sin mantas cada vez que te das la vuelta como si tuvieras convulsiones, y no dejas de murmurar en voz baja. Sabes que no tienes que quedarte si no quieres, yo no me voy a molestar contigo si quieres dormir en tu cama solo.- Le dije algo bruscamente porque me molesta que no hable conmigo.

-Amor, no es eso. Sabes que por mi me quedaría aquí todos los días, me encanta dormir contigo y despertar con tus ronquidos y tu cabello pegado en mi boca y nariz-

-¡Yo no ronco, mentiroso!- dije haciéndome la ofendida, pero contenta de que admitiera que no era yo el problema.

Han pasado dos semanas desde el "almuerzo" en su oficina y nos hemos visto poco porque hay demasiados casos en la corte como para juntarnos a almorzar o a cenar, así que él ha venido a mi casa a trabajar con su laptop en las noches , mientras yo hago lo mismo al otro lado de la sala, en la mesa de centro hay papeles, informes, teléfonos y cables de computador por doquier , pero tenemos una muy buena dinámica de trabajo. Lo provechoso es que algunas noches se queda a dormir y tenemos intensas sesiones sexo en cualquier lugar de la casa.

-Claro que si roncas y además hablas dormida- dijo el fastidioso, le di un golpe en el hombro, y él se rió.

-Ven aquí- le dije cariñosa, abriendo los brazos y acomodándome para acariciar su cabello. -Ahora quiero que me cuentes lo que pasa por tu cabeza, porque no puedo leer tu mente, dime si es algo que yo hice o si puedo arreglarlo, no me gusta que estés incomodo conmigo.

-No estoy incómodo, pero hay algo que me molesta desde hace un tiempo.- dijo más serio, pocas veces se ponía serio conmigo fuera de la corte o para mantener las apariencias frente a las personas. Tragué ruidosamente, pensando que podría haberle molestado de mi comportamiento, es cierto que tuvimos una sesión de gritos y gruñidos hace una semana después de que Jacob Black me invitará a almorzar al Restaurant que está cerca de la oficina según él para discutir el argumento de uno de los casos programados para mediación y careo en la tarde, así que acepté, pero cuando llegamos a la mesa me encontré con Edward y un par de colegas del despacho comiendo ahí también. En la noche tuvimos una gran pelea en donde Edward por supuesto quiso al estilo cavernícola defender su puesto como macho y señor sobre mí, y donde yo defendí con uñas y dientes mi independencia y juicio de carácter de persona. Cuento corto, después de unos minutos de gritos y mi teléfono estampado contra la pared habiendo fallado la cabeza de Edward por solo unos centímetros terminamos en la mesa del comedor follando como lunáticos y pidiendo disculpas entre jadeos y gemidos.

-Creo que llegó la hora de terminar con esto Bella, no es justo para ninguno de los dos seguir con esta relación- dijo muy serio y mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Qué?- dije y me desperté completamente de mi cansancio, instintivamente cubrí mis senos con la sábana y me alejé de él para mirarle el rostro. Mis ojos comenzaron a arder pero me contuve no le daría en el gusto.

-Pensé que sería sencillo pero no puedo más Bella.- dijo el y se sentó en la cama y encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche.

Su rostro era serio y no se veía ningún remordimiento por lo que acababa de decir.

Me senté también y me envolví mejor para sacar mis piernas de la cama, me levanté en busca de mi bata para enfrentarlo dignamente.

-¡Eres un maldito, Edward!, ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme esto ahora?. – Comencé a sollozar pero seguía haciéndome la valiente. – Yo , nunca pensé que tu….que tu…

No pude continuar porque los sollozos me ganaron , sentí sus manos atrapar mi rostro y levantarlo.

-¡Isabella. Por Dios, esa no era mi intención!, deja de llorar amor por favor. – dijo pasando sus pulgares por el camino de mis lágrimas.

-Solo vete, Edward.-le dije con la voz quebrada.

-¡Bella!, levanta los ojos y mírame por favor.- lo hice de manera indecisa.- Ahora escúchame ¿si? Loca, no quiero terminar contigo, ni dejar de verte, me refería a que debería traer de una vez todas mis cosas a tu casa, tengo la mitad de mi ropa aquí de todos modos, y no me gusta dormir sin ti.

-¿traer tus cosas?.- dije hablando de forma lenta, no segura de lo que oí.

-Sí además pretendo traer el ropero grande que Esme me regaló cuando compré el departamento, ahí quedara más espacio para la ropa de los dos. A por cierto quiero que todos sepan que eres mi mujer, ya no quiero esconderme más , ¿Por qué serás mi novia , no es así, conejita?.

Me tomó de la cintura y me besó fuertemente, yo no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, no solo quería que sea su novia, sino que decidió mudarse a vivir conmigo.

Me mordió el labio y tironeó de él para obtener mi respuesta.

-Edward, yo …

-¡Por favor, Bella!, dí que sí, te juro que me portaré bien, y que no dejaré papeles regados en la casa, puedo contratar a una persona que ayude con el aseo , y te sacaré a pasear todos los fines de semana libre que tengamos, además piensa en lo beneficioso que sería para mi salud.

-¿tu salud?, no me digas que estas enfermo, Edward no puedes bromear con algo así.- le dije saliendo de mi ensoñación y comenzando a sentirme muy feliz .

-Pero si es verdad conejita. Estoy enfermo de caliente por ti. Todo el día , todos los días quiero estar contigo. ¿Qué dices?

Lo miré fijamente y ví sus ojos verdes hermosos mirando con tanta esperanza que supe mi respuesta de inmediato.

-Puedes mudarte. Pero con una condición.

-Claro que sí . Pídeme lo que sea.

Me acerqué a él y pasé mi mano por su pecho, sentí sus vellos rizados erizarse, baje mi mano hasta llegar a su bóxer blanco ceñido que tanto me calienta. Apreté su miembro ligeramente y le acaricié los testículos por sobre la tela.

-Tienes que follarme todos los días, y no quiero que sea todo vainilla, ¿me oieste?, me gusta que seas rudo conmigo.

-¡Te lo juro!, te follaré duro todos los días, especialmente el domingo para que cuando llegué el lunes todos se den cuenta de cómo te coge tu conejo.

_¡Ah mierda! _Noté como latió mi clítoris y caía un poco de humedad entre mis piernas.

Solté su bóxer y lo besé posesivamente, fue un beso corto pero intenso.

-Ahora ven a la cama, tengo sueño y por hoy ya cumpliste con tu promesa…dos veces.

Me desperté con el sonido de mi teléfono sonando en alguna parte de la cocina.

Despegué mi cara del pecho de Edward y me levanté con cuidado, fui por el teléfono y noté que era un mensaje de mi Jefe diciéndome que había una reunión a las 8:30 en el despacho. Fui por una ducha y me puse un traje de chaqueta y pantalón negro, con blusa y tacones blancos.

Estaba en la cocina preparando el café pensando en como se lo diríamos a la familia, si esperar a después de la boda que era el próximo fin de semana o hacerlo de inmediato, cuando sonó el timbre de la casa.

Con una sonrisa tonta fui a abrir , era Alice.

-Hola Bella. Disculpa que pase tan temprano pero necesito que me hagas un favor de paso por tu oficina.

-Claro que sí, Alice. Pasa mujer, no te quedes en la puerta, estaba preparando el café. Cuéntame de que se trata mientras te sirvo una tasa.

-Gracias Amiga, la verdad con los nervios de la boda me olvido hasta de comer. –dijo sentandosé en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina.

Sentí unos pasos que venían del dormitorio, y las mariposas de mi estómago se volvieron locas.

_¡Tranquilízate ya , Bella! , hora de empezar con el Show._

-¡Bella, donde quedó la corbata azul no la encuentro en el cajón!,

Escuché un jadeo proveniente de Alice, y levanté la cabeza para ver a Edward avanzar por el pasillo, con el cabello revuelto por el sueño, restregándose los ojos, el dorso desnudo sus fantásticos abdominales se marcaban con cada paso y cuando miré más abajo , me encontré con los mismo bóxers blancos de anoche y con su polla claramente dura delineando deliciosamente la tela. Me lamí los labios por instinto.

-¡Edward!- dijo Alice claramente sorprendida.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Y sin ropa!

Edward trastabilló al ver a Alice y puso sus manos sobre su entrepierna para cubrirla de su visión, me miró y yo me encogí de hombros antes de mirara hacia su polla y lamerme los labios lentamente para que supiera que había visto lo que escondía. Alice ni lo notó , estaba con la bica abierta mirándolo como si fuese una alucinación.

-¡Hermanita! Tan temprano por aquí.- dijo y se acercó a besar su mejilla, aún con las manos cubriéndose . Pasó por su lado llegó donde yo estaba.

-¿Y?- dijo el esperando mi respuesta.

Rodé los ojos, nunca encontraba nada, estaba muy mal enseñado, por eso necesitaba una persona que le haga sus cosas en su departamento, es un completo desorden.

-En el tercer cajón del armario a la izquierda, con tu ropa interior. – dije tomando un sorbo de mi café. Me miró expectante.

-¿Y?- repitió como niño pequeño. Entendí que quería así que me levanté de la silla y me puse de puntillas para besarlo.

-Buenos Días- le dije

-Buenos Días conejita- respondió con una sonrisa hermosa.

-¡Oh por Dios!, !me pueden explicar que pasó con ustedes!.- dijo la duende saliendo de su coma auto inducido.

-Hermanita vivo aquí y Bella es mi novia.

-¿Que, qué?

-Yo te explico Alice , ve a vestirte Edward , que si no fuera porque Alice es tu hermana estaría muy enfadada contigo por salir casi desnudo de la habitación, no te das cuenta de que pudo ser una vecina o peor una colega y habrían visto lo que es mío.- le dije enojada.

-Me encanta que seas celosa Swan, voy a ducharme , me esperas para que te lleve a la oficina.

-Aha- dije ahora mirando a Alice que me veía como si tuviese grillos en el pelo o algo raro.

-Bella, que significa esto, no puedes estar hablando en serio, ¿tu y Edward? Pero si ustedes se odian, se han detestado toda la vida desde que tenían quince años

-Siento no habértelo dicho antes amiga, es que comenzó como algo estúpido y luego ya no pudimos aguantar más, anoche decidimos contarles a todos y que él se viniera a vivir conmigo , pasa la mayoría del tiempo aquí de todas formas.

-Pero Bella , Edward es un canalla, el otro día quise hablar con el por teléfono y estaba con alguien en su oficina , tu sabes haciendo eso.- comencé a enrojecerme de inmediato recordando lo atrevido que había sido , darle una mamada a Edward mientras hablaba en el teléfono con su hermana- debes tener cuidado Bella no puedes confiar en alguien así…

-Alice, esa alguien, pues…era yo. Ok.-le dije mirando mi tasa de café.

-Oh. ¡Oh por Dios! No quiero saber nada de eso, solo ten cuidado ¿si?

-Claro que lo tendré pero confío en él y sé que no me engañará. Estamos demasiado conectados para que eso pase.

-Espero que sí. Solo espera cuando se lo cuentes a Esme , la pobre se va a morir de la impresión siempre quiso que ustedes estuviesen juntos.

-Esme fue de mucha ayuda en mi adolescencia y sabes que las mamás tienen un cierto sentido con esas cosas.

Después de hablar un par de minutos más nos despedimos y Alice se fue. No tuve tiempo de ver a Edward con sus bóxers apretados como hubiese querido porqu en seguida salió del baño vestido en su traje gris, tomo una tasa de café y nos fuimos al trabajo en el Volvo de él.

Llegar a la oficina fue toda una hazaña nueva, el viaje en el auto fue muy feliz por el comienzo de la nueva etapa que estábamos pasando y algo incómodo porque no pude alejar mi mano de su muslo todo el rato que manejó. La verdad que verlo así por la mañana con esa roca en su entrepierna y no poder hacer nada por ticarla me había dejado muy caliente. Pero me aguanté lo mejor que pude.

Él me encaminó hasta la puerta de la oficina donde me besó y me dijo que venía por mi en la tarde para que nos fuéramos a casa.

La mañana pasó rápidamente entre reuniones y llamadas telefónicas, pero no podía quitarme la imagen de mi Edward de la cabeza.

A la hora del almuerzo cerré la puerta de la oficina con llave y decidí textearlo.

_Ed, estas ocupado, t xtraño –B_

_En sla de conferencias, tmb t xtraño, xoxo-E_

_No puedes venir un ratito, stoy caliente ;)-B_

_Mierda amor, lo siento prometo compensártelo en la nxe , xo ;)-E_

Mierda. Yo quería ahora, estaba tan caliente de solo pensar en él que decidí que tenía que tomar el asunto en mis propias manos.

Baje las persianas de las ventanas de edificio, que aunque daban a la calle y estaban en el piso 20 del edificio no quería interrupciones. Fui al sofá largo que hay en mi despacho me saque la chaqueta del traje y los tacones. Me recosté un poco en los cojines y comencé a desabotonarme la blusa, imaginé que mi conejito estaba enfrente mío solo en sus bóxers blancos con esa exquisita polla dura frente a mis ojos. Abrí los botones de la blusa y solté mi sostén, comencé a acariciarme el estómago, luego subí despacio hacía mis senos, me encantaba cuando Edward me los chupaba y mordía, asi que llevé mis dedos a mi boca y los succioné para mojarlos, los regresé a mi erguido pezón y tiré de ambos a la vez, mi clítoris latió fuertemente y mis bragas se mojaron, continué aplicando caricias por un momento.

-Ohh….oh

Me desabroché el pantalón y lo bajé un poco, justo en ese momento sonó mi celular, era el tono de Edward así que estiré mi mano para contestar.

_-¿Alo?-_dijo en un susurro.

Escuchar su voz que calentó aún más, apoyé el teléfono en mi hombro mientras que una de mis manos bajaba por mis bragas , encontrando mi mojado y caliente sexo.

-Edward- gemí

-_Bella . ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué estas haciendo?- _dijo un poco nervioso y pude escuchar como se cerraba una puerta . Moví dos dedos por los húmedos labios de mi coño , los mojé y subí con ellos para acariciar lentamente mi clítoris.

-Mmm Edward, estoy caliente y tu no quisiste venir, asi que lo estoy haciendo sola, cariño.- moví mis dedos encima de mi hinchado botón y noté como me mojaba y mis jugos cubrían mi sexo completamente. Escuché un siseo del otro lado de la línea.

-Bella no me hagas esto, mierda conejita ¿tienes tu mano en tu dulce coño no es así?-

-Oh Eddy, sigue hablando …

-_Por todo lo que es Santo, aguanta un poco conejita…solo déjame…-_escuche el sonido de ropa y de metal, ciertamente abrió su bragueta.- Ahh, me tienes tan duro Bella, toca ese coño para mi , cariño…

-Ahh Edward, que rico se siente… ahh estoy tan cerca-

Puse el teléfono en altavoz y con una mano acaricié mi clítoris y con dos dedos comencé a embestir mi coño.

-Ohh Eddy, me estoy metiendo los dedos tan adentro como puedo amor, quiero tu polla, quiero que la aprietes fuerte para mi.

-_Ohh si , si estuviera contigo me tendrías enterrado hasta las bolas en tu coñito apretado, dime como se siente Bella…_

Comencé con un ritmo frenético, y con la doble estimulación de mi abertura y mi inflamado clítoris, comencé a latir por dentro, y sentí que estaba a punto de explotar.

-Ahh…ahhh…me corro ….Edward- grite su nombre cuando sentí como se apretaba mi interior y fui acariciándome cada vez más lento, disfrutando del placer mientras duraba.

-_Oh Bella, mierda siii…._ Sentí que dió un gran respiro y un gruñido bajo .

-¿Edward?.-pregunté por teléfono, ahora que estaba menos caliente podía permitirme pensar que acababa de masturbarme con mi novio por teléfono en mi propia oficina.

_¡Soy una puta!, No, no lo soy solo estoy enamorada locamente de Edward Cullen._

_-¿Estas bien, amor?, ¿no podías esperar hasta volver a casa?, vas a pagar por esto hoy cuando lleguemos, te has portado muy mal Isabella, súbete la ropa que no quiero que nadie vea lo que es mío_.- espetó serio.

-Lo siento mucho , no te enojes , además no te escuché quejarte hace solo un momento, pero tienes razón debí haberme aguantado, lamento interrumpir tu conferencia.- dije con una pizca de arrepentimiento.

-Tengo que ir a limpiar el desastre que provocaste , pasaré por ti a las 6 , Esme me llamó para que vayamos a cenar con la familia, le dije que te preguntaría primero, seguro Alice ya le contó todo, ¿Qué dices?

-Supongo que es mejor terminar con el suspenso ¿no?, claro que iremos a la casa de tus padres.

_-OK. Te veré luego , cuídate mucho , ¿si?_

Sentí una opresión en el pecho al saber que se preocupaba por mí, y un zumbido en mis oídos, no era una sensación muy agradable, pero no mala tampoco. Decidí que tenía que dejar mis sentimientos fluir y no ser una cobarde.

-¿Edward?- pregunté más tranquila

-¿si?

-Te amo, Edward. Nos vemos en la tarde.

Escuché como tomó aire para hablar ,y cuando lo hizo sentí la sonrisa en sus labios.

-Pórtate bien conejita y yo también te amo, no sabes cuánto, adiós.

Y colgó.

Xoxoxoxxoxo

Cenamos en la casa de sus padres y todos se portaron muy bien con nosotros, pero seguían mirándonos como si les fuéramos a decir en cualquier momento que todo era una joda. Supongo que hay que darles tiempo a que se acostumbren a la idea de no solo vernos juntos, sino que muy enamorados.

Ninguno de los dos se refirió en específico a la confesión que hicimos por teléfono, no era necesario yo creía en él, aunque sabía que ha estado con muchas mujeres y nunca ha tenido una novia estable desde que lo conozco, me di ánimos para no dejar que los celos me ganaran.

Íbamos en el auto de camino al departamento de Edward , por algunas de sus cosas que necesitaba con más urgencia en mi casa, así que aparcamos en el garaje y subimos en el ascensor hasta su piso.

Al llegar sacó la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta. Me sorprendí de ver una luz encendida en el cuarto y una gran maleta negra al lado de la puerta de entrada.

-¿Tienes visita?-pregunté con algo de desconfianza.

-Claro que no. Espérame aquí. –dijo serio, no me gustó nada su tono y paso por mi lado en dirección a su cuarto.

Esperé un par de minutos hasta que se escucharon sus voces , casi gritando desde la alcoba.

-¡Estas loca!, que crees que estas haciendo en mi casa, como entraste, ¡dímelo de una vez Victoria!

-Le dije al conserje que soy tu novia y como me reconoció de la revista Fair del mes , me dejó pasar gustoso. ¿Qué pasa amor por qué te enojas?, ¿la última vez que estuve aquí no querías que me fuera recuerdas?

_Victoria._

_No quería que se fuera._

Sabía de ella por Alice, había estado con Victoria Masters una famosa modelo que conoció a través de un caso, no se mucho de su relación pero sé que fue como dos meses antes de que nos involucráramos.

Sentí una terrible punzada en mi pecho y unas ganas de vomitar.

Mi mente comenzó a trabajar a mil por minuto y me imaginé miles de situaciones, la peor de ellas era que Edward solo me usó para olvidarse de ella, por eso quería dejar su apartamento que le recordaba a ella.

Un sollozo salió de mi garganta e instintivamente quise salir de ese lugar. Me giré y corrí hasta el ascensor.

-¡Bella!, detente. ¡Bella!

Gritó y en el siguiente segundo me alcanzó y me tomó de los brazos fuertemente para voltearme. Me arrastró de vuelta al departamento.

-No vas a salir huyendo asi como asi, vas a escuchar la explicación que esa loca nos va a dar a los dos.-

Pasamos por la puerta y entramos a la sala donde estaba Victoria de pie mirando atentamente como volvíamos, vestía ropas caras pero algo vulgar para mi gusto, pero debo reconocer que la perra era hermosa.

_Demonios como me puede escoger a mí si estuvo con una modelo como ella._

_Basta Bella, él te dijo que te amaba ¿recuerdas?._

-Ahora, señorita Masters dígame lo que vino a hacer a mi casa sin me consentimiento.- Edward estaba tenso frente a ella , claramente enojado, tenía su brazo en mi cintura apretando fuerte como si me quisiera escapar de nuevo. Ella lo miró sorprendida y luego me miró a mí de pies a cabeza.

- Edward, ¿Quién es ella?.- dijo la peliteñida.

-Ella Victoria, es mi novia Isabella Swan, es más que eso vivimos juntos, ella es quien llevará mi apellido en un futuro no muy lejano y la que me dará un montón de pequeños Cullen. ¿no es así amor?.-me giro para que quedará frente a él.

Yo solo le sonreí como la tonta enamorada que era, escuché un bufido venir desde la dirección de la peliroja.

-Haberlo dicho antes , Edward. Pensé que seguíamos con lo de antes, ciertamente me equivoqué. Sólo sacaré mis maletas, siento mucho causar problemas entre ustedes.- su mirada se clavó en mí y me dijo.- Fue un gusto conocerte Isabella, he escuchado que tu trabajo es muy bueno, no te enojes con él no sabía que yo me aparecería en su departamento después de tantos meses, no los molesto más y disculpen otra vez.

-Realmente no sé que decir, pero gracias por aclarar las cosas.-le dije de mala gana, porque aunque la muy perra sea educada igual me hierve la sangre de saber que estuvo íntimamente con mi novio.

-Adiós Victoria, cuídate mucho.- dijo Edward al cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Caminé hacia la cocina me serví un vaso de agua y miré fijamente la mesa , tratando de que se me pasara la rabia que sentía. Es obvio que él ha tenido mujeres en su vida antes de mí, y no es que yo haya sido una monja todos estos años porque fue muy lo contrario pero ver en su casa a una de sus ex , me causa un dolor y una furia tremenda.

-¿Bella?

-Tal vez sea mejor que me vaya a mi casa, nos veremos mañana en el trabajo.- le expliqué mientras dejaba el vaso en el lavabo y me giraba solo para chocar con su duro pecho.

-¡Por favor, no hagas esto. Escuchaste su explicación , hace más de 5 meses que no la he visto y en mi mente solo estas tu, por favor amor!

-No es que no confíe en ti Edward.- le dije agitada y me alejé de él y empecé a gesticular con las manos mientras seguía hablando.

-No es nada agradable encontrarme con una ex tuya en tu casa, y no solo eso sino que la muy perra tiene modales y se disculpa, dificultando tremendamente mi trabajo de odiarla y querer patear su flaco trasero. Pero ¿sabes qué?, no importa igual la detesto por haber estado contigo, y odio a todas las demás que han estado antes de mí. ¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo? , estoy quedando como una idiota mejor me largo.- traté de avanzar hacia la salida, pero sus fuerte manos me detuvieron y mi espalda chocó violentamente con la pared de la cocina, su cuerpo duro me aprisionó y bajó su cabeza para mírame a los ojos.

-No sabes lo que me agrada verte celosa, créeme sé lo que se siente. Tengo que aguantar los avances que el estúpido de Black hace contigo y mas encima verle la cara al imbécil de Demetri en la Fiscalía, de solo saber que ese idiota te hizo lo que solo yo debería hacerte, Bella me mata de los celos.- dijo respirando agitadamente y apretándome más a la pared.

-No es lo mismo con Dem fue algo de una noche después de la gala de beneficencia y ambos estábamos tomados, Edward.

-No me hables así Isabella, le partiría la cara al idiota solo por haberte tocado, ¿dime te gustó lo que te hizo?, ¿es mejor que yo en la cama? ¡responde!.

-¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme así!, claro que me gustó lo que hicimos, pero por favor deberías saber que nada de lo que alguien ha hecho conmigo se compara con la forma que me haces sentir, además estamos hablando de ti, no de mis aventuras pasadas.

Edward gruño y estampó sus labios contra los míos, adentró su lengua sin permiso y me besó fuertemente, gemí porque sentí sus manos en mi trasero apretándolo contra su erección, bajo su boca a mi cuello y mordió fuerte.

-Ahh Edward, ¡ten cuidado!.- lo reprendí pero me calentó tanto que no pude evitar enganchar una pierna en su cadera y restregarme contra su polla.

-Voy a dejar mi marca en ti Bella, déjame mostrarte que eres la única mujer para mí, déjame hacerte el amor.

-Mhmm, Edward , soy tuya , solo quiero estar contigo.- le dije con la voz ronca y la respiración totalmente agitada, el apretó mi trasero una vez más y me elevó para que enrollara mis piernas alrededor de su cadera. Me aferré a su cuello y lo besé moviendo mi sexo caliente contra el suyo, ambos gemimos y continuamos besándonos mientras avanzábamos a tientas hasta la habitación.

Me dejó en la cama y se alejó un poco para mirarme, se sacó su saco de los hombros y luego tiró su corbata por algún lugar del piso, yo seguí su ejemplo y me quite mi chaqueta , luego comencé a desabrochar los botones de mi blusa uno por uno , viendo como el hacía lo mismo con su camisa. Una vez estuvieron ambas prendas en el suelo, nos miramos con ojos cargados de deseo y amor, se inclinó para besar mis labios suavemente y mirar mi cuello, donde la mordida que me dio todavía ardía como un demonio, pero la llevaría orgullosa porque era su marca de amor.

-Siento mucho esto, soy un cavernícola.- dijo pasando su dedo índice por la pequeña herida.

-Eres un vampiro muy malo, pero me calienta cuando te pones posesivo conmigo, soy tuya Edward , nunca lo dudes.-

Lo besé suavemente mientras el llevaba sus manos hacia mi brasier y lo sacaba lentamente, éste cayó por algún lado del suelo también.

-Eres hermosa Isabella, y eres solo mía.

Nos movimos hacia el centro de la cama, ambos desnudos de la cintura hacia arriba y nos besamos y tocamos por todos lados, me gustaba este lado tierno de él, pero también amaba cuando era rudo y apasionado.

Pasé mis uñas por su espalda mientras él jugaba con mis tetas, le que lo hizo sisear.

-Ah h conejita, no sabes lo feliz que me haces.-

Bajó sus labios a mis senos besando el valle entre ellos, acariciando ambos con sus grandes manos, llevó su boca hacia el izquierda y lo besó por todo el contorno hasta llegar al centro, donde succionó el duro pezón como si fuera un bebé hambriento.

-Ohh Eddy, tu no sabes lo caliente que me haces.- dije como mejor pude, el se rió entre besos y cambió para atender mi otro seno.

Paso su lengua mojada por el pezón y lo molestó con la punta de ésta un par de veces antes de tirar de él con sus dientes.

-Ahhh

-Eso es, dime como está tu coño, cariño, ¿está mojado para mi?, .- dijo bajando su mano para acariciarme sobre el pantalón.

-Mhhh Edward, está tan mojado , que mi pantalón debe estar todo húmedo, ¿quieres ver cómo me tienes?.- le dije como una gata sexy.

El gimió y se alejó un poco , soltando mis tetas en el proceso. Aproveche para bajar el cierre de mi pantalón y deslizarlo por mis piernas, lo terminé de sacar con los pies, puse mis pulgares a ambos lados de mis pequeñas bragas negras.

Las comencé a bajar muy despacio y las tiré al piso, él se sentó en la cama para verme completamente desnuda. Me acomodé mejor en las almohadas, doble mis rodillas y abrí mis piernas, para mostrarle todo mi desnudo coño brillando con mis jugos resbalando por mis muslos. Pasé un dedo por mis labios externos juntando humedad y los moví lentamente por todo mi sexo.

-Así es como me tienes cariño, ¿quieres probar?.- le puse el mismo dedo que estaba húmedo con mis fluidos en sus labios y el gimió y se lo metió a la boca hambriento, pasó su lengua por él y luego lo dejo ir con un fuerte _pop_.

-Santo Dios Bella, mira como está tu rosada conchita toda mojada, no creas que me he olvidado del castigo que te ganaste por hacer llamadas eróticas en horarios de oficina.-

Se puso entremedio de mis piernas y pasó su nariz por mis muslos hasta llegar hasta mi sexo, donde dio un gran respiro inhalando completamente mi aroma. Afirmó con una mano mi cadera , mientras con la otra desabrochaba rápidamente su pantalón. Lo bajó hasta la mitad de sus muslos con bóxers y todo , y pude ver en toda su gloria su exquisita polla ligeramente inclinada hacia la derecha, ancha y larga que, cada vez que la veía me preguntaba cómo podía entrar completamente en mí, debía medir unos 20 centímetros por lo bajo . Mi coño se apretó al verlo así, listo para penetrarme. Le ayudé a bajar su ropa con mis pies y el terminó la tarea, quedando los dos en el mismo estado.

Bajó su cabeza y dio una gran lamida con la lengua plana y húmeda sobre mis pliegues, se detuvo unos segundos en mi clítoris y le dio un beso mojado.

-Ahh ! Edward!.- gemí.

-Eres exquisita amor, pero dejaré tu castigo para un rato mas ahora voy a hacerte el amor.

Dijo serio, se posicionó sobre mí y pude sentir su potente polla tocando mi abertura, casi metiéndose pero no todavía, rodeé sus caderas con mis piernas abriéndome más para él y puse mis brazos en sus hombros a la vez que besaba su manzana de Adán , me restregué contra él inquieta, subí dejando besos húmedos por su mandíbula una vez que alcancé sus labios lo miré a los ojos.

-Te Amo, Edward.

-Yo también te amo ,Isabella..- dijo y en el siguiente segundo con una precisa estocada estaba dentro de mí. Ambos gemimos por lo celestial del contacto.

Edward puso su frente contra la mía y ambos respiramos para tranquilizarnos un poco, abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con su mirada cargada de ternura y pasión, puse mis manos en sus cabellos y moví mi rostro hacia un lado para besarlo mejor. Cuando comenzó el beso , él comenzó a moverse dentro de mí, muy lentamente pude sentir toda su extensión cada vez que entraba y salía de mí, baje mis manos por su espalda y lo apreté más a mí , moví mis caderas chocando contra las suyas con cada embestida.

El beso se transformó de tierno y amoroso a uno lleno de lujuria y deseo.

-Oh…oh…así…más…

-Oh Bella, estás….tan….apretada…ahhh

Cambió de ángulo y acomodó sus rodillas a los lados de mis caderas para comenzar a embestir con más fuerza.

-Ahhh , Edward, así, más fuerte amor….

-Oh Sí!. Mierda….ahhh

Empecé a moverme frenéticamente, mi coño estaba resbaladizo y mojado y Edward se movía cada vez más fuerte, golpeando efectivamente ese punto que me vuelve loca. Estaba casi gritando cada vez que nos juntábamos en le medio, y Edward se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de correrme.

-Déjalo ir Amor, córrete para mí.- dijo mientras atrapaba no de mis pezones en sus labios y chupaba fuertemente.

Eso lo hizo, el calor recorrió desde la punta de mis pies , aglomerándose en mi bajo vientre y sentí que explotaba de placer.

-Ahhh…ahhhh…!Edward!

Grité su nombre mientras me corría en interminables olas de placer, apreté el miembro de Edward y lo sentí bajar la intensidad de sus embestidas para dejarme disfrutar de mi orgasmo.

-Oh Bella. Te vez tan hermosa cuando te corres para mí. Te Amo Tanto, nunca te dejaré escapar. Nunca. – dijo con la voz cargada de emoción.

-Nunca te voy a dejar Edward. Eres mi vida ahora, y no creas que me olvidé lo que dijiste hace un rato sobre llevar tu apellido y darte muchos pequeños Cullen, eh!.- le dije para no dejar pasar esa importante información, lo sentí latir dentro de mi completamente duro todavía.

-Mmmm, cuando llegue el momento te daré el más elegante anillo, y luego podemos ver lo de los enanos , aunque me conformo con 6 o 7 de ellos.

-¿Qué?.Edward debes estar bromeando no voy a parir 7 hijos solo para darte el gusto a tu ego de macho.-

Se rió y comenzó a moverse dentro de mi nuevamente, haciéndome gemir.

-¿Qué tal cinco?

-No, con tres está bien.

-Te parece si quedamos en cuatro, un buen acuerdo siempre es favorable para ambas partes, no cree Abogada Swan.- dijo moviéndose más fuerte en mí.

-No es justo, si me lo estas metiendo no puedo pensar. Por esta vez te lo dejaré pasar Cullen. Cuatro engendros tuyos serán.- le dije moviéndome en contra de él.

-Bien ahora vamos a trabajar en ese castigo tuyo. Te quiero en cuatro ¡ahora!

_¡Mierda sí, con un negociador como él siempre iba a perder pero no me importaba en lo mas mínimo porque si él gana , gano yo!_

**AHÍ ESTA CHICAS. ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y NOS VEMOS PRONTO , TENGO UN ONE-SHOT ENTRETENIDO EN MENTE, SALUDOS A TODAS LAS AUTORAS DIVINAS QUE NOS DELEITAN CON SUS HISTORIAS , A LAS QUE LEYERON Y A LAS PERSONAS QUE DEJARON REVIEW.**

**GRACIAS A TODAS, UN BESOTE**

**DEJEN UN COMENTARIO PARA SABER QUE LES PARECIO.**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA.**


End file.
